1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adhesive compositions, particularly for organic materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fryd U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,079, entitled "Polyurethanes Based on Mixed Aromatic-Aliphatic Polyesters", discloses the polyester/urethanes used as starting materials for the present invention. Fryd U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,810, entitled "Cross-Linked Polyurethanes Based on Aromatic/Aliphatic Copolyesters," discloses the cross-linking of the polyurethanes of the earlier patent. The disclosures of the two Fryd patents are specifically incorporated by reference herein.